Saved
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: This story is set during the hunt for the dirty thirty and explores a different side to Owen, that we so far have only had small glimpses of. Because I think the character has so much more potential. I have chosen to ignore certain story lines for the purpose of this story, eg the 'Sam' story and Amanda messing with Owen's head. Rated M for violence. Enjoy.


**Ok, so this is my first Nikita fanfic. I am a huge fan of this show and I love Owen as a character and I think he has a lot of potential, so I came up with this idea. It is set when the team are hunting the 'Dirty Thirty', but I'm going to ignore the whole Amanda messing with his mind and the whole Sam story line for the purpose of this. I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review :) Oh and I'm not caught up with Season 4 here in NZ so no spoilers please!**

* * *

><p>It was just like any other mission, the whole team working together to hunt down another one of the 'Dirty Thirty' as they liked to call them. What none of them knew was that this mission would change one of them forever…<p>

Ryan led the briefing as he explained the situation to the team. "Our next 'Dirty Thirty' target, Markus Brandt" he told the team as Birkhoff put the file up on the big screen. "He was a division cleaner, one of the best, Owen you may have heard of him?"

"Yeah, I've heard of him, nothin' we can't handle" Owen smirked.

"Intel we have so far suggests that Brandt has gone away from the 'cleaning' business and set himself up quite nicely as an arms dealer. Orders on this one are track and engage the target, and take him alive if you can" Fletcher explained.

"Ok so Sean and I have devised a strategy to get us into the building, we go quickly and quietly. We treat this as a grab mission, not a kill mission" Michael said, continuing to go through the mission plan with the team.

It didn't take long until they were on the ground and making their way through the building. Efficient and surgical, as planned. Nikita and Michael ran point, making their way from the front of the building. Sean and Alex entered from the rear of the building, and Owen from a side door.

Each team made their way, room by room disabling any one in their way. "I have eyes on a room full of guys, one could be Brandt" Nikita spoke into her comms. "Michael and I can't take them all quietly, we're gonna need some back-up"

"Copy" Alex replied, "Birkhoff, guide me to Nikita's location"

"Bringing up schematics now" Birkhoff replied.

"I've got a couple guys headed down to the basement" Owen informed the team. "I'm gonna shadow them".

"Copy" came the reply from the rest of the team, as they began to converge on the room full of men.

Effortlessly the four of them took out the men, only to find that their target was not among them.

"I've got Brandt down in the basement with a couple of guys, I'm engaging" Owen spoke into him comm unit.

"Owen, wait for back up…. Owen!" Nikita called.

"Damn it" Michael yelled as they took off toward the basement.

Owen burst through the basement door, knife in hand. Quickly he dispatched the first guard, while another ushered his boss toward a second exit. Owen pursued only to be tackled by a third guard.

He covered his face from the man's punches and landed a couple of his own in the guy's ribs. Owen managed to turn the tables on him, flipping him over and pinning him on the floor. He tried to subdue him without killing him, when out of the corner of his eye he saw movement over the other side of the room. His eyes flicked up to meet those of a terrified woman, bound and strung from the ceiling, her feet barely touching the floor. She looked like she was in agony.

Owen still had a hold of the guard as Michael and Nikita came rushing in. "I've got this, get Brandt" Owen yelled, gesturing his head towards the door he escaped from.

"Screw this" Owen said to himself as he struggled with the man beneath him. With one quick twist he snapped the guard's neck.

Owen got up, walking slowly towards the woman in the corner. She looked like she had been through hell. Her clothes lay on the floor in tatters; she was left in nothing but her underwear. Her body bruised and broken. Something inside of Owen snapped. He felt angry, which was normal for him, but he also felt something else. Something he hadn't felt before. When he looked into her eyes, he could feel all her pain. All he wanted to do was make it go away.

He approached her carefully, but she started to scream beneath the gag in her mouth. "It's ok… it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you I promise"

The woman continued to scream, tears running down her face. She had every reason to be scared. She just witnessed him snap a guy's neck. Who wouldn't be scared?

"I just want to help you, I swear" Owen tried to reassure her. "I'm gonna cut the ropes ok, don't freak out" he whispered as he grabbed his knife. The woman shook her head in protest afraid of what he was going to do to her.

"It's ok" Owen whispered, as he reached up cutting the rope that held her up to the ceiling, catching her as she started to fall to the ground. He lowered her to the floor and backed off a little, giving her space to calm down.

"I'm gonna cut the rope from your hands ok" Owen told her as he leaned toward her, only to have her back away. "I promise, I won't hurt you. If I wanted to do that I would've done it already… let me help you" he said to her softly.

He inched closer to her, taking the rope and cutting her free, careful not to touch her skin too much. He could tell this girl was scared, the last thing he wanted to do was make it worse. Slowly he reached up to her face, removing the gag from her mouth.

He scanned his eyes over her body, she was thin, and looked weak. God only knows how long she had been down there. Seeing her curled up in the corner, defenceless, hurt and shivering pulled on his heart strings. Something he wasn't even sure was possible anymore.

Owen stood up, removing his Kevlar vest, and pulling off his shirt too. The look of horror in her eyes as he did so, damn near broke him. She though he was going to rape her? What had these sick bastards done to her? It made his blood boil.

Quickly he put his vest back on. "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you. Here put this on" he said as he knelt down beside her, handing her his shirt. The poor girl couldn't cover herself up fast enough as she hastily threw the shirt on.

Something about her had Owen mesmerised. Something in her eyes, there was pain and suffering, but beneath all that there was a hint of something more. Strength maybe? This woman looked like she had been to hell and back, but still she wasn't showing signs of giving up. She was a fighter.

Nikita and Michael came back into the room, both out of breath. "Bastard got away" Michael told him.

"Guys… we have to help her" Owen pleaded as he walked toward the couple. "She's been through hell here".

"You think you can get her up?" Nikita asked. "She looks pretty skittish"

"Working on it" he replied.

"We gotta move fast, reinforcements could be on the way. Nikita and I will bring the car around, you have five minutes"

As the two left, Owen walked back over to the young woman who was still curled up in the corner, clutching at Owen's shirt, desperate to cover herself up as much as possible.

"My name is Owen" he said gently. "I'm gonna get you out of her ok, my friends and I are gonna take you some place safe"

She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, a somewhat untrusting expression on her face.

"I promise, I'm not gonna let anyone else hurt you ok. I just want to help. Will you let me help you?" he asked, hoping that by some miracle he was getting through to her, even a little bit.

She stared at him for a while, processing his words in her head. Wondering whether he could be trusted or not. After some internal debate, slowly she nodded her head.

"Great, c'mon we don't have much time. These guys friends could be on their way" he told her nodding toward the men on the floor as he held out his hand for her.

The look of fear in her eyes at the mention of these men was enough to tell Owen that there was no way in hell we was going to leave her here.

Slowly she reached out a small shaking hand, and placed it in Owens larger one. Carefully he helped her up off the ground, and started to lead her to the door. Suddenly she collapsed to the ground, her body too weak to walk.

"Shit" Owen cursed… Plan B he thought to himself.

"Ok you're not gonna like this, but the only way I get you out of here is if I carry you ok"

She looked frightened at the idea of him touching her body. "Please, it's the only way" he insisted. "I will keep you safe, but you need to trust me. I have to get you out of here" Owen pleaded with the young woman. "I won't leave you behind".

Again, she nodded gently. He crouched down next to her. "Put your arms around my neck" he instructed. Hesitantly she did as he said. Slowly and carefully he slid one of his arms under her knees and the other around her back, hoisting her up and holding her against his muscular chest as he carried her from the room.

They made their way through the building and out the front where Michael and Nikita were waiting with the car, along with Sean and Alex in their vehicle. Just as she saw daylight… freedom, the woman passed out from exhaustion in Owen's arms.

Carefully he climbed into the back seat and lay her down beside him, covering her with a blanket that Nikita handed to him.

"Good work Owen" Nikita told him as she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. She could tell from the look in his eye that he was concerned for the girl. "She'll be ok". Owen looked up at her briefly and gave her a nod then returned his focus to the unconscious woman beside him.

"Ryan, the target got away. We are heading back, and we have a passenger…" Michael spoke into his comms.

* * *

><p><strong>I intend to make this a multi chapter story if I can keep up my inspiration for this one. Please review and let me know what you think of chapter one. And I apologise for any errors, I wrote this late at night when inspiration struck!<strong>


End file.
